Don't Marry Me
by Seer Geneva
Summary: Sort of my own take on Gohan and Videl meeting, falling in love, having Pan, and Marriage. I really don't do these summary things well. NEW CHAPTER! i combined some chapters so it might look different. srry for the lengthy wait.
1. Gold Fighter

1Disclaimer - Don't own it.

**Don't Marry Me**

Chapter 1 - Gold Fighter

She died.

She died and now all I've got are a handful of photographs and a stubbornness that won't quit.

Went and left me with the old man too; don't get me wrong, I love the bastard, but he's no Tourney champ, nor is he earth's savior. I gathered that the first time I upper cut him and he was out for two hours. Thinking back, it must've been one of the funniest sights in the world; the champ down cold, while his ten year old daughter nervously tapped him with her foot. Of course, he said later that it was just a gag to make his 'little Videl' proud of her advancing skills.

Took me another five years, wherein my mother went and croaked, to realize what a load of bull he tried to force feed me. I didn't hate him though, I just thought it was funny. My supposedly tough-as-nails dad, trying to prove something to his scrawny, tomboy daughter. He could of been a fat, ugly plumber and I wouldn't have given a shit. Just as long as he loved and looked out for me.

But these thoughts are old, bitter, and not worth rehashing right now.

I suppose, I search for him in the throngs of faces I encounter every day. The boy, or perhaps now the man, who destroyed a creature more powerful, and far more destructive than any avenging god.

Gold.

Just like the sun.

I remember that clearly before the cameras went out and all we got was the 'experiencing technical difficulties' crap from the tube. I also remember the big gash I got in my foot after booting the glass screen through the wall. I was, a rather impulsive kid. Maybe that's still true today at seventeen years. Some people just have a hard time changing manner and instinct.

A new year at Orange Star has started for strangers, and yet, it is just another for me.

The Police liked my help once and a while with the physically strong, criminal element in West City; so usually, on my long and pretty enjoyable walks to the High, I would have to beat a gun toting psycho or purse snatcher into submission.

To tell the truth, I would have preferred pulling faces at the snooty espresso addicts in the cafes downtown. Paparazzi would have had a ball with that one though; just imagine, 'Hero's daughter, Videl Satan, pulls faces instead of punches.' I can imagine the flashy pics of me blowing raspberries at stricken coffee drinkers. Just thinking about it makes me want to hang a U-turn for the shopping district and have a go. You know, to baffle the genius and entertain the stupid.

Serve and Protect. Ha, ha, what a big joke.

I'm not even an official cop; with the guns, badges and all that jazz. I just get a lot of notoriety for being the Champ's daughter...

...and, for my own ability to absolutely kick ass.

_Four Blocks From OSH_

"Satan, we got a robbery in progress at Corgon's Gift Shoppe on the corner of Harper and Lee. We could use a hand here, over."

Buzzing static emitted from her talkie as Videl made a sharp right and started racing and weaving through the groups of people on the sidewalk. She snatched the sleek black box from her belt and yelled into it,

"I'm about two blocks off, I'll be there in six. Time me, will ya Dale? Over."

She smirked affably as a blurry voice radioed back,

"Ha, ha, ha, you got it Vid!"

Placing the walkie back into it's customary spot, the dark haired girl ate up pavement at a crazy pace. People threw themselves out of harms way while shouting obscenities; that is, until a couple girls realized it was Hercule's kid and then started screaming for autographs and pictures instead. Videl sighed and kept heading toward Corgon's, even though _everyone_ had decided it was 'reach out and touch a celebrity' time. Annoying bastards.

Finally hitting Harper street she spotted a few cruisers and hurried towards them. Her friend, Dale, was crouching behind his own car and almost jumped a foot when she slapped him on the back. Smirking a little she asked,

"So, six on the dot right?"

Dale, a slightly rotund, middle aged wolf, grinned toothily and let out a sharp laugh. Then pointing a claw at his watch, he said in all mock seriousness,

"Six and four seconds, Satan. Close, but no cigar."

Videl tried scowling at him, but he just laughed harder for it. Shifting slightly, she put her baby blue's back on the store that was being attacked as they spoke.

"Any people inside?"

Her friend's mood changed abruptly, and his slitted yellow eyes checked the windows carefully for movement.

"Our info says there were eight people inside when the robbers entered. There's four of the fucks and each of them's got a machine gun or an automatic. We can't risk rushing the store or bystanders might get shot in the crossfire. They can either make a run for it, or state their demands."

The pretty teen always had a nose for the stupid criminal mind, (a gift from her slightly "mystic" mother) and she was guessing these boys were going to make a run for it. Slapping the wolf's back once again, she let him in on her feeling and told him to pass the word along to the others. They needed to be ready; Satan was going to call them out. (That was cute wasn't it?)

Stalking fluidly up to within fifteen feet of the store's window, Videl motioned to one of the near by cops for a megaphone. A skinny guy, with the slightly sweaty look of a newbie, ran up to her clutching a gun in one hand and the desired object with the other. He handed it to her shakily, and said,

"Y-you going to take them down Ms. Satan?"

Wanting to soothe the poor guy, she quirked a smile and answered his question,

"Sure am sir. If these guys were dumb enough to try and knock off a tiny gift shop, they're probably stupid enough to try and gun it out of here,"

She paused, her eyes flashing suddenly with fear and realization,

"Is there a back way out of there? Like into an alley?"

"I h-have n-no idea."

Hurrying back over to the line of cop cars, hands shaking and breathing ashmatic, the officer searched out some information.

Videl gripped the megaphone tightly, her knuckles straining the leather on her fingerless gloves. It would be bad news if no one had checked for a back entrance and stationed someone there; the crooks might bolt out of it at the best opportunity. Her eyes narrowed as she waited impatiently for an answer.

"Ms. Satan! There's a very thin back door that you can't see very well. We're not sure if the perps know about it, but we think they'll eventually find out. Well, if they're at least a _little_ smart"

Trying not to piss his pants, he gave a sweet, twitchy kind of smile. Videl patted his shoulder gently and offered him the megaphone.

"Give the perps their options, I'll be waiting at the back entrance just in case they try to run that way. _If_ they come out the front with a hostage, pacify them as much as possible until I can get behind them,"

Her face took on a gleefully dark look,

"Heh, heh, heh. They won't know what hit 'em."

Padding hastily around the store, the pretty teen stepped into a skinny and dank back alley. Her sharp eyes immediately picked out the smooth metal amongst the painted concrete, and backed against the wall to the right of it. When they came out, and she was gut positive they'd come out that way, her body would be hidden behind the swinging door. In such a small enclosure they wouldn't be able to maneuver as fast, or as accurately, and Lady Luck was on her side with all the hand-to-hand combat training she knew. Videl smirked. Now, all she had to do was wait.

_Inside The Gift Shoppe_

"Alright you's guys! Got ever'thin' you want!"

A group of tough looking hoods turned to the large man standing opposite the cash register. He held a machine gun braced over a sinewy right shoulder and glared at the cowering shoppers; unfortunately, the cops outside the window had forced him and his crew to make a hasty exit. Spinning quickly to the left he pointed the barrel of his gun to the cashier's head, and spoke gruffly,

"You gotta back door outta here, fuckin' Couga bastard!"

The fearful cat-man sweated profusely despite his thick fur and tried to mumble out directions,

"Yah, s-sah! Is in d-de back, last r-row on l-left!"

The thief motioned his men toward the back exit, wanting nothing more than to get the fuck away from 'funny talkin' Cougas.'

"**Alright you criminals, come out with your hands up!"**

Outside, the officer who issued the orders, turned and called out to his partner softly,

"I've always wanted to say that!"

The other man rolled his eyes angrily and continued to hold a steady gun atop the hood of his car. In truth, he would have preferred a potted plant instead of a new partner.

Back inside the shop, the men stood still for a moment and looked around in confusion. Their leader sighed and then yelled out swiftly,

"I think them coppers get dumba each time they try's to take someone's in. What'cha standin' round for? Get movin' you stupid fucks!"

They jumped and began hurrying single file to the back; their boss taking the rear.

Only silence, fast beating hearts, and spiking adrenalin was left in the wake of their robbery.

_Back Alley_

Videl rolled her eyes in annoyance and started fidgeting a little; both were signs of growing impatience.

"Come on guys, I know your comin' this way. I know it!"

The last sentence was let out on a fierce sigh, as she nonchalantly kicked a pebble. Then the slight pounding of feet could be heard through the door, causing her to tense. 'There you are...'

Voices could be heard, laughing and growling in turn.

The door flew open when a little blunt force was applied to the other side.

The pretty teen choked her breathing off abruptly as it stopped only a couple inches from her nose and feet. Stilling like a cat about to spring at a wiggling spider, she counted the seconds as they all moved out into the narrow alley way, heading away from her. She then cracked her knuckles quietly, and slammed the door shut with a resounding boom.

Idiots didn't even have enough time to turn their heads at the sound.

Jumping high into the air, Videl kicked the last guy in the head and watched as he made an almost sonic boom while hitting the ground. She landed gracefully on the pavement while he rolled wildly away from her. Ducking, she smirked as the third guy in line whipped his automatic around and started to shoot half-hazardly at the bricks. The pretty teen kicked the gun into the air, grabbed his head roughly and then slammed a knee to his face.

Asshole went down like a ton of bricks.

Looking up, she spotted the second guy in line falling over the first, while trying to escape her attack. Both started scratching and punching, their weapons lying forgotten. Knocking the loose guns down the alley toward the first guy down, she irritably shook her head, grabbed both the criminal's skulls, and knocked them together harshly. Videl rolled her shoulders in an almost warm up manner and surveyed the damage.

1.) Criminals taken care of; goods recovered.

2.) No human or animal casualties incurred.

3.) No property damage, pending thorough check.

4.) Good warm up; she probably wouldn't be late for school.

5.) Videl hates the first day of school.

Hands on hips, she shook her head at the stupidity of man at his worst. Then the click of an automatic cut through the air, and she only had enough time to gasp as her eyes dilated with fear...

A flash of gold and annoyed turquoise colored irises was all that could be seen.

Looking to her left, the man was sprawled ten feet away with a gun that had been snapped in half lying inches from his hand. Videl knew she was in the throws of a fear induced adrenalin rush, she knew that everything looked brighter then it was supposed to, but she would swear on a stack of bibles that the dude who just saved her life wasn't _just_ a platinum blonde hero, he actually _glowed_ gold from the skin. Backing away slowly, she started when her back came in firm contact with the wet, concrete wall. 'What in the hell..?'

"Oh, ugh, who t-the heck are y-you?"

Then a thought struck her mind like lightening,

"Are you the _Gold Fighter_? From the Cell games? H-holy shit..."

It was the boy-man she had been searching for, in some inexplicable way, most of her young life! At that moment in time, the pretty teen had never felt the need to laugh like a crazy woman more. Covering her mouth with fluttery hands, her eyes sparkled with a slightly dulled inner mischief.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh my goodness, I'm s-hah-orry, for, for, hee, hee, laughing! I th-ha-ink I'm in, in, ha, ha, ha, a bit, a bit, of sh-ha-ock! Whahahaha!"

The powerful young man rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. He never really had a girl laughing out right at him before, and it certainly wasn't a very pleasant experience. Glancing nervously at his watch, Gohan began a slew of mental cursing. He only had five minutes until class started. 'Dammit, I don't want Mom on my case... Whelp, she seems to be fine, maybe I can just-'

"-sneak out of here..."

Videl snapped her head up, the laughing jag was starting to wear off pretty fast. Her blue eyes locked onto his turquoise ones, and she practically choked on her tongue. He was blushing! The guy who had saved her life within a split second, was blushing! Was it because she made eye contact? It's not like that was a forceful thing; it only meant you had self-esteem and were unafraid...And being unafraid was a good thing. Huffing slightly, the pretty teen became a tad worried about the rambling in her head...Her feelings usually had to be in a state of nervousness or shyness for that to happen...

She slammed the back of her head against the concrete harshly, and banished the debilitating thoughts from her mind. This was not the time for self-analysis.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm keepin' you from something, I, uh, don't usually get rescued, it's me who usually does the rescuing...Shit, Satan, you still in shock or something? Gah!"

Videl paused a moment in self-annoyance, wondering suddenly where her clever articulateness had gone.

"Uhh, oh yeah! Thanks for, um, saving my butt there! I mean,"

The next few words were pronounced with a firm kick to the megaton thief's stomach and side,

"What, a, cheap, ass-fuck, for, trying, to, shoot, _me_, from behind!"

After finishing her rampage on the guy's spleen, she turned and gave a kind of sweet, but ruthless smile to the "Gold Fighter."

Gohan grinned crookedly in return, and then remembered he shouldn't be hanging around talking to a girl. Even if she was a pretty one. So, with that thought firmly in mind, he nodded and then blasted off in a hazy Ki plume.

A bit wind blown from the sudden departure, Videl could only stare dumbly after his shrinking figure and giggle a little.

And just think, she was supposed to be having a bad morning with stupid perps, and now her probably _obvious _tardiness to first period...

_About A Minute Later_

Videl smirked while she sat in an unmarked cop car traveling at about ninety miles. The WCPD had been so relieved by the victimless resolving of the crime that they had arranged her an escort to Orange Star. Which _meant_ she would be there just in time for first bell...Oh, it was so goddamn nice having the traffic part just because she was a Satan.

Glancing out the window the pretty teen sighed, a regretful feeling overtaking her heart for not being able to finish her walk. Those times before school were special, her prep periods if you will, when she could center herself for the bustle of the day. Somehow, though, getting the chance to meet the "Gold Fighter" made up for the loss...a _whole _fucking lot.

The Fighter.

He had seemed so _normal_... Like one of the Calc geeks she would hang with sometimes during lunch or in Phys Ed when they got narked on a lot. Videl smiled a little self-indulgently, hey, it was okay for her to call them dorks because they knew it was a kind of joke amongst themselves. Sort of like how two best girlfriends could call each other bitches for the hell of it.

Her smile widened a little more though, when she thought about the Fighter as a geek; it wasn't an accurate portrayal of the man she had seen, or rather, hadn't seen, snap a gun in fucking half.

Glancing up towards the front seat, she watched as Dale shifted and pumped the gas like a mad man. He had opted to drive her, and, frankly, she liked being in his unobtrusive presence. Almost like a surrogate father, he sometimes understood her feelings when her biological one couldn't. The pretty teen chuckled a little, the 'Champ' had been deathly opposed to her helping the P.D., and she _did_ understand where he was coming from, but...the allure of helping people, as well as tearing up the bad guys, was just too great to ignore.

Videl's mind wandered back to the episode where she had first tasted the rush of policing, and crime fighting.

It had been a year and a half prior.

She had walked into the central district to get a pistachio ice-cream because of the hot sun that day, and, deciding to do the spring break thing, she had lazily wandered around town, the greenish cream melting onto her fingers. The dark haired girl had paused upon passing a pretty boutique shop, to wipe some sticky drops off her shorts and the hem of her T-shirt. Her mind had wondered idly if she should find a bathroom to make sure her face was clean, and to unstickify her hands.

That was when _the_ life-course changing event had happened.

Videl had heard a sudden shrieking, and whipped her head around to look for the source of the sound. A skinny, fast running man had been heading her way with a small bundle clutched tightly against his chest. The screaming had come from a pointing woman, who was attempting to catch up with the obvious thief, but having a hard time doing so with the bunches of people in the way and the hindrance of her spiky heels.

She had watched entranced as he came right at her. 'Well,' had been her thoughts, 'I'm not going to move for some criminal!' Suddenly finding an interesting mixture of anger and justice swelling inside, the pretty teen made a blocking like position and stood directly in the man's pell-mell path. It was then she had caught the woman's crying and screeching words,

"HE HAS MY BABY! OH GOD, GEORGE PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! (Sobbing) THERE'S A BETTER WAY THAN THIS!"

Videl had blinked, and then gulped loudly; after those few words everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her mind had snapped smartly into focus as she watched the man try to stop himself from crashing and not having very much luck with it. Aiming a kick low in his gullet, his arms had flung out in natural reaction, hurling the small, mewling bundle towards her. The baby had been safely caught though, no damage done except for a few unhappy temper tears.

Practically fainting with sudden heart palpitations, the pretty teen had held the baby close, cooed, and rocked him while waiting for the mother who was sprinting down the side walk; one heel clutched in each hand. Many people had started to gather then, two braver men already supporting the half conscious thief while they waited for the police. Looking around wide eyed, Videl had been on the verge of crying herself as a few people started to poke and prod for information about what had happened. They also started up with the mantra, 'Oh my goodness, is that Hercule's daughter!' It had started getting a _little_ over whelming.

Suddenly though, the crowd parted and the mother of the baby hurried forward. Alternatively crying and choking out breathless thank-you's, the red faced blonde had held her son close as soon as he was gently returned.

It had been like being in a daze...This heaving, forty-ish woman was standing there, bestowing all kinds of gratitude and unadulterated praise on _her_. _Her_, Videl Satan, a slightly gawky rich girl with a lot of strength in her fists. And a lot of unexpressed love in her heart.

It had felt so _good_.

Helping some stranger, and kicking some bastard's ass who thought he might run-off with his own kid! The rest of that springy day had been blurry and muted, but the moment she gave that little boy back, and looked into the eyes of a woman who's world had been saved, was engraved into her mind forever.

She had felt good doing that work ever since.

"You thinkin' something nice there, Satan?"

A quietly rough voice broke into her jumbling memories. Videl shook her head gently and then met her friend's yellow eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm always thinking nice things, Dale. Nice things about everybody, even the assholes."

He snorted and then began laughing heartily. Wiping a fake tear from his eye, the wolf replied to her comment,

"Yeah right, you got more layers then Whip-Cream with Jell-O snacks. And each one of 'em is a mile deep."

She smiled; he was probably right.

"Left turn here, Dale."

Dale turned his attention quickly back towards the road, and whipped off a two wheeler turn at thirty miles. The pretty teen laughed harder enjoying the little drop in her stomach when all four tires had made firm contact with the ground again. Her friend, however, was not amused and began cursing a blue streak about the probable state of his car.

They came to a jerky stop in front of OSH and she climbed from the car, stretching her arms and back cattily. 'Ahhhh... A whole new year of weird shit to wade through. Heh, maybe I should do home schooling...' Chuckling lightly, she patted the top of Dale's car. He rolled down the passenger window in response,

"Have a good day, Ms. Satan!"

Ugh, he really did have an easy time entertaining himself. She glared irritably at him, and then turned to jog into the school.

"Why don't you go chase a squirrel, Wolfy-butt!"

Laughing at the reaction her little pet name had probably gotten, Videl continued on through the doors of Orange Star, answering the occasional hellos of her classmates and flipping off those who felt like cat-calling.

Dale rolled up his window sharply and sped off, leaving skid marks and a puff of smelly exhaust as he went.

_Inside Orange Star _

Videl cursed angrily when she heard the bell ring. Her hope had been for enough time to stop at the bathroom and make appearance repairs, but it appeared that plan had been tossed out the window and run over by an eight wheeler. Jogging a little, she was pleased about making it in time for class; another tardy note was definately going to send her father off the _very_ deep end, and put her ass in deep shit. Even though he was rather indulgent when it came to his daughter, Hercule had threatened, with all intentions of following through, to have her barred from helping West City's finest if another letter was sent to him. And, even with _all_ the toughness and backtalk, the pretty teen was a tad wary when it came to the endangerment of her job. So, she had been trying harder than usual lately not to give her father any incentives.

Spotting the classroom, she smiled at an impatient Erasa who was holding the door open with her foot. Videl, unfortunately, couldn't hold onto her books and a bag because of all the policing she did. So, like a good friend, the blonde had been forced-errrr, had offered to hold onto her stuff.

"Yeah, Sorry Erasa, I kinda got held up with some stupid ass criminals. Ha ha, you wouldn't believe who they were tryin' to rob!"

The other girl giggled slightly, and led the way to their seats toward the back of the class.

"Who was it then, Videl?"

"Corgon's Gift Shoppe, that little spit of a store that doesn't keep more than two hundred in it's drawer every day. Is it me or does this city produce overly stupid morons? I think I'm about the only one who escaped the 'dumb ass' spell..."

"Huh? What was that last bit?"

"Nothin' 'Rasa."

They both situated themselves comfortably in their chairs, the blonde giggling again, when she caught sight of another tow head bobbing it's way through the people crowded around the bottom row of seats. Putting her hand to her mouth and furtively leaning towards Videl, she whispered,

"It's Sharpener! Ooooo, he's so dreamy...Why don't you ever give him a chance Vidi?"

Cupping her chin, the dark haired girl shifted narrowed eyes towards her best friend and sighed a little,

"It's nothing personal 'Rasa, I just have a thing about dating below me in the food chain. Seriously, if we were both animals, I'd be the panther and he'd be the jack rabbit, and that's just depressing in a boyfriend _or_ a fuck buddy."

Erasa rolled her eyes and began flipping through her notebook for an empty page. She then proceeded to doodle brainlessly about her "love" for Sharpener.

Chuckling a little, Videl cracked her fists loudly. It was apparent that this was a common habit from the slightly enlarged protruding of her knuckle bones.

She really didn't get some girls, all moony and melty over some man, who, most likely, would just flat out leave their ass when prettier legs came along. Scowling slightly, she reflected a bit about what had made her so damn cynical. It could've been the moment her mother died but, in truth, she felt that it had been earlier than that...

"Hey Videl, you daydreamin' bout me?"

A smooth as silk voice rushed past the pretty teen's right ear, which caused her to spin reflexively toward the sound. Growling she punched Sharpener in the shoulder, and started to hiss like a cat,

"What the hell man! I was thinking, and NO, I was not thinkin' about an ASS like you!"

She swung back around and started to snap her pen clicker irritably. Most of the class had calmed themselves into their seats, while Mr. Hacteer waited patiently, feet crossed on top of his desk, for the second bell to ring. Man, was it going to be a _long_ first day for her.

_Roof of Orange Star_

Gohan landed silently on top of the concrete roof of OSH. He looked around instinctively, a trait that had been honed in him from the time spent 'training' with Piccolo as a boy. Seeing and sensing no one, he powered down; eyes flicking back to their usual chocolate color and hair wilting slightly into it's customary jet black. He rubbed the back of his neck, already mentally exhausted with his busy morning, and jogged toward the roof exit.

While dashing wildly down the stairs, the demi teen muttered quietly to himself,

"Shit, every time I go super it just makes my metabolism speed up like crazy. I don't think I ever pissed so much in my whole life! Errr...And now I'm probably late because of it."

Bursting out into the medically white hallways of Orange Star, Gohan looked around a moment for the way to the main office. He found directions in the form of a crudely painted sign, and, following them, began to jog down the hallway to the right.

A sudden, loud buzzing practically blew out his eardrums though; he was guessing that had been the bell for class. Or whatever it was that announced you shouldn't be wandering around aimlessly.

Smiling as politely as possible he stepped up to the office window and tapped on the glass. A woman sitting just inside, reading some book he had been unable to see, looked up and smiled kindly. She slid the little door open, like the ones you would see at a fast food drive-up, and said,

"New are you?"

Putting a hand to the back of his head, Gohan laughed a little embarrassedly,

"Yeah, is it that obvious? Man, I hope everyone else doesn't really notice. But I suppose that would be kind of pointless hoping, right?"

The secretary woman shook her head apologetically, and put her fingers to the computer.

"Last name, please?"

"Son."

After a moment of quiet she asked another question,

"Here it is, you Gohan?"

He smiled and nodded his head sharply. Computer keys clacking rhythmically, she printed off a copy of his schedule including a list of teacher names and classroom numbers. She handed it over and wished him a good first day at Orange Star High.

Whistling, and in better spirits now, the dark haired boy read the who, what, and where of his first period class.

"Mr. Hacteer, Language, room 318...Ha, ha, ha, awesome, I got Gym this year too! Nice."

Continuing down the corridor, Gohan didn't immediately notice the commotion going on to the left. That is, not until a couple harsh words reached his sensitive ears,

"**Where's** **my money!**"

Head cocked toward the origin of the threat, the demi teen saw a meaty looking guy staring down a mousy brunette. He had his hand against the locker to the right of her head, and was obviously enjoying the petrified look on her face. Murmuring softly, the girl answered his question,

"I'm s-sorry B-Bic, I only got h-half r-right now. I p-promise I'll h-have the rest n-next week...P-Please don't h-hurt me."

Bic angrily slammed his other fist to the left of her head. She yipped fearfully, and began shaking when he started to rant,

"Bitch, you wanted those fuckin' pills, I got 'em for ya! So your not gonna fuckin' gyp me for the payment! I'm gonna have to make sure that _next_ time, you don't forget who yur dealin' with!"

Pleading tearfully, she watched as his large fist pulled back preparing to sock her squarely in the face. The brunette scrunched her eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable blow...

It never came.

Gohan had watched the entire exchange with growing ire, and, when the bastard lifted his arm to strike the girl, he phased next to them. Wrapping a wide hand around the other man's wrist, he chuckled a little when his fingers didn't encircle it fully.

"You know, even if you are angry, it isn't right to hit people weaker than you. Especially a girl."

The demi teen then looked at the surprised face of the smallish young woman, and addressed her curtly,

"You should leave now."

She shook her head emphatically and ducked under the thick arm blocking her exit. Running full-tilt down the hall, tears streaming rapidly down her face, the brunette promised herself it was only going to be green tea and meditation from now on. No more sleeping pills.

Bic growled angrily and ripped his wrist from the shorter boy's hand. Straightening to his full six feet of height and crossing his bare arms menacingly, he sneered,

"Well looky what we have here! Some'un want's to be a Hero, huh? The bitch doesn't _matter_ ya know, I'll just nail her later. But you, cumsucker, annoy me. I really _hate_ heros."

He let loose a right handed punch, but Gohan caught it without even batting an eyelid. Scowling, Bic came at him again with his left; garnering the exact same counter as before. He struggled harshly for a moment and then, attempting to free himself, swung his foot out in a tripping tactic. The other boy could only roll his eyes at the slow movement; the thug couldn't even fight properly! All his ability came from being massively larger than other people, and it was sickening.

Using his opponent's arms as leverage, the demi-sayjin jumped up and back flipped over the top of Bic's head, and on the way down spun and landed cat like on the grey tiles. Facing the larger man's back, he tapped him smartly on the shoulder.

Bic swung around sharply, not having any idea how someone could've moved that damn fast. Looking down into the shorter fighter's smirking face, he managed a nervous swallow.

In this world there were two types of bad guys; the inanely stupid and arrogant ones, who don't know when to quit, and the assholes who are at least smart enough to know when a fight is over.

And this wasn't even a fight; it was like pitting a calico kitten against a fucking rottweiler.

Barely even pausing to take a breath, he turned, and ran as fast as humanly possible toward the main exit of OSH. He kind of felt like living to have grandchildren.

'Huh, guess what they say is true about bully's being cowards...Though, I seem to have that effect on a lot of jerk wads...' Sweat dropping, Gohan laughed a little at the thought.

"Wha-?"

Turning his head toward the very quiet, awe stricken sound, the demi teen gulped a bit at seeing a blonde with coke-bottle glasses staring at him. There was only silence for a few minutes, until a lollipop slipped out of her slack mouth and clattered softly to the floor.

"Uhh, I eat a lot of protein, and ummm, play sports...yeeaahh. Nice weather we're having, don't you think?"

Walking swiftly away after his nervous comment, he didn't notice the blonde taking off her glasses, blinking her eyes, and then muttering something about getting her prescription checked.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Gohan knocked quickly on the door of his first period class and peeked through the small rectangular window...

...And backed up sharply when it was opened by the teacher, allowing him to enter. Not wanting to meet the inquisitive eyes of the students inside, he kept his stare flat on the floor and trailed quietly after Mr. Hacteer, as the older man sat himself in a large front desk.

"Ms. Rubil called down that I would be receiving a new student by the name of Son, Gohan. You're him correct?"

The dark haired boy bobbed his head yes in response.

"Despite the fact that you are new, I must follow procedure and mark you tardy. It won't affect anything I assure you, and,"

He glanced down at the file information in his hands and his usually stern countenance brightened slightly,

"You seem to be the student who passed our entrance exams at genius standards. It says here you have an I.Q. of 185 and yet you live in an isolated area near the mountains...Ha, must have had a lot of time to read and write, then?"

"My mother is a strict lady. She insisted I study as much as a scholar would."

Making a 'hmpf' sound, the older man adjusted his thick rimmed glasses and stood up suddenly. Then he gathered everyone's attention and said,

"Class, we have a new student, who, as it seems, scored a perfect on the OSH entrance exams. His standards should be the ones you aspire to; I wouldn't have to work another day in my life then."

Waving a hand towards the now, thoroughly red faced young man, he spoke again,

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Ye-ah, my name's uhhh, Son Gohan and...ummm, that's all."

Scratching the back of his head, he hurried up to the only empty seat that had caught his eye...Located next to one, Videl Satan.

Yeah, but he sure as hell didn't know that.

Note- Hehe, wonder what's gonna happen when they finally _do_ meet? If any one can tell me what Hacteer is a mixed up word for, they get another one of my free Happy cookies and lots _more_ praise.

Neptunes Tsunami gets a happy cookie for being such a smart egg! He he.


	2. A Better Mouse Trap

Disclaimer - Knock, Knock? I don't own it, damn it!

Note - HEY LISTEN! He he, uhh I added an extra scene to chapter 2 so if you wanna read, it's like, in the middle, where Gohan's walking to his first class, k? I added it in because it's true, that chappie is a tad slow going. I'm just tryin' to build up my favorite demi is all! Wheee heee! Sorry for any inconvenience.

**Don't Marry Me**

Chapter 2 - A Better Mouse Trap

'God, Mr. Hacteer's forehead looks like a bulbous snow globe...'

Videl had started getting the glazed look of an ADHD kid who'd been talked to longer than one minute...

...and it was _not_ a very appealing sight.

The intelligent in the throes of boredom is just about the most stomach turning thing in the world, because you know they could be out inventing cures for cancer or building a better mouse trap. At least, that was what the raven haired girl believed.

Glancing sideways, Videl noticed Erasa's attention had been caught up by something occurring at the classroom door. It had to be something phenomenal, like a nuclear missile explosion, to make the ditsy girl pause and look for longer than thirty seconds... Not that she had anything _mean_ to say about her friend's cogitating ability, or, lack thereof... Oh, wait, that had been mean hadn't it? Choking off a snort, she looked in the direction the blonde was, and bit her lip with interest.

It appeared they had fresh meat at Orange Star.

Even though she generally liked to think of herself as a _caring_ individual, Videl also had a 'pick on people just a little, teensy bit,' naughty streak that couldn't be denied. Hey, what could she say? A newbie always gets narked on a little, and she never purposely hurt anyone... Well, except for that one time when some girl thought she might grind the famous, "Satan's" face into the dirt; that fucking bitch went down faster than a fish eating Auntie.

Smirking a little, she turned her head to follow the new student's progress across the front of the room. A couple of the noisier people had decided to pipe down, but there was still too much gabbing and muttering to hear any of the conversation occurring between Mr. Hacteer and the dark haired kid. It didn't matter though; the teach always introduced someone new. It was kind of like a right of passage.

For the next few minutes she tuned out what was going on down and at the front of the room, opting instead to doodle some cartoons of the "Gold Fighter." Humming lightly, her sharp ears caught the newbie's nervously declared name at least.

Son Gohan.

Swirling the sound of it around in her head and deciding she liked it, Videl went back to drawing funny pictures of little super dudes beating up ugly bad guys.

That is, until she felt Erasa's delicate fingers poking her shoulder.

Not noticing the sudden deathly silence of the other kids, she turned her head irritably, and harshly ground out,

"**What is it, **Erasa?"

The bubble headed blonde made a slight pointing gesture to the left of them. Confused by her actions and the pinkening of her cheeks, the pretty teen swung swiftly to the side and got an eyeful of silver belt buckle and OSH uniform pants. She followed the pants up to a shirt, and then to a face that was smiling embarrassedly.

"Uh, Hi, is this seat taken?"

Restraining the laughter that was itching to surface, she smirked and motioned him to sit. He smiled back and slid into the chair with a subtle efficiency that didn't get by her unnoticed. 'Oooooooo...Hotness...' Videl thought while shifting her crossed legs subtly.

The collective breath of the class was expelled over the episode between Orange Star's strongest and the newbie, prompting them to continue with their own private conversations. Mr. Hacteer was still _trying_ to do the morning attendance.

Three faces didn't go back to their previous activities though, and continued to stare openly at Gohan; one filled with not a little malicious intent, another with obvious infatuation, and the last was cooly inscrutable. Fumbling a little with his notebooks, the demi teen slouched down a bit in his chair, already prepared to take a nap. It had been a long while since he was up this early to do something.

"Hey, new boy, do ya know _who_ you're sitting next too?" A masculine voice barked from the row behind.

Rolling her eyes a bit, Videl swung the back of her hand against Sharpener's chest without looking; silently telling him to shut his mouth. It was at that moment, however, Erasa decided to add her high pitched squealing to the Q&A session.

"Yeah," she giggled a little, "That's Videl Satan! Don't you know? Her father's the one that saved us in the Cell games!"

The blue eyed girl grimaced a bit at what her friend said, but having promised her father that she would never speak anything about the games, shut off the words that were forming on her tongue. She glanced at the boy who was crouched low in his seat, and waited calmly for his reply.

Gohan fiddled with his pencil a little, (Heh, fiddle, pencil) and then peered to the right through slitted eyelids upon hearing the two tow heads addressing him. He smiled, a sweet one with an almost imperceptible edge of steel to it, and said,

"Really? Your _Dad_, huh? I heard it was someone else, some Gold Fighter or something. But, then again, you can never really believe rumors and _tabloids_."

Videl couldn't help it; she laughed joyfully at the subtle sarcasm issuing from the new kids mouth. Any other person, with no attunement for tonality, would have been unable to pick it up; his fairly polite and vacant expression would've prevented it.

Ha, If he kept this up, she was sure to have a _very_ good friend by the end of the month. It was ridiculously refreshing to hear someone speak without stuttering at her beauty or begging for an autograph.

When blue eyes had started laughing, all Gohan could do was stare and try to keep his stomach from doing forty million flip-flops. 'Jeeze, she's damn pretty...' he had thought while fingering his notebook. There was something about girls that laughed alot...Well, in general he didn't like them laughing at _him_ at all, but, shit, he didn't even know _how_ to describe the alien feeling. Yet again, another backlash for living like a hermit since the day he was born.

"So, 'uhhh, Gohan' was it? That was funny, and you're right; tabloids and rumors _are_ a bunch of big fuckin' bullshit...Especially, when they're about me."

Eye's flashing with humor, Videl inquired softly,

"Where do you live exactly? I mean it has to be someplace _miraculous,_ to inspire perfect scores on the En-Exams."

The dark eyed boy blushed a little at mention of the Orange Star tests; confidentially, they had been a piece of cake, and since there had been over an hour of time left when he was done, he had decided to take a nap to pass it. Recalling only vaguely afterwards, a large amount of humiliation when someone poked him awake because of his snoring.

Looking straight at the pretty girl, Gohan answered,

"I live in the mountains, about 200 miles south of here. It's a killer getting to school in the morning though."

"...Wait a minute! How in the hell do you make it in time! You got some kind of jet, or do you just get up at three a.m!"

Videl tapped her fingers irritably on the faux-wood desk, completely pissed off that the new kid was trying to yank her chain already. People usually waited until they knew what impressed her, and, even then, there wasn't much that did.

Sharpener laughed out loud, however, and said,

"A duh, wow, you must really _love_ learning and shit! Damn girl, why you even talkin' to this fruit? You could be talkin' to _me_."

To tell the truth, Sharpener was majorly pissed off that some newbie managed to do something he hadn't been able to since grade school. Sit right _next_ to Videl Satan, instead of behind, and manage a pretty civil conversation.

That put Son Gohan first on his list of people to fuck up.

"Will you SHUT UP, Sharpener! Dammit, do you only speak to hear yourself? Really, let the air out of your fucking fat head."

Blushing now, the blonde hunched his shoulders and decided to look at Erasa. At least her face and tone were always welcoming.

"Oh, Vidi," the ditzy girl piped up, "That really wasn't called for."

She giggled and then spoke to the other tow head,

"Don't worry Sharpie, I still think you're a sweetie!"

Videl rolled her eyes, then turned her attention away from Gohan and back onto her girlfriend,

"Erasa, Sharpie is a kind of permanent marker, which I'm pretty sure you've been sniffing, and _not_ his name. Besides, he knows I don't mean it, I just don't _like_ being interrupted."

The blonde was quiet for a moment, trying to process if what was just said to her was insulting or not. After a few minutes she squeaked up, slightly offended,

"Oh, I _know_ what a Sharpie is! Mother write's my name on my things with them all the time!"

Videl and Gohan sweat dropped anime style at such blatant lack of intelligence. Sharpener was just confused and asked the two girls stupidly,

"Wait, you mean it's _bad_ to sniff markers?"

Videl covered her mouth, trying to smother the bubbling laughter, and wondered for the hundredth time why she was friends with them. Looking back towards the new kid, she recalled the reason.

It was because they weren't demanding people.

Something that she could safely say wasn't very common in most aspects of her life.

"Anyway-"

But the pretty teen was cut off before finishing the rest of her sentence, as Mr. Hacteer had finally managed to get everyone settled for class. It wouldn't occur to her until much later, that somehow, without even trying, Gohan had barely said anything about himself.

It was about thirty minutes into class when she started feeling the fatal stages of boredom.

Sighing, she turned her head to look at Erasa, who was writing something on the open page of a note book. And they weren't class notes.

'Isn't Gohan a total HOTTIE?'

Videl glanced nervously to her left and spotted the foxx in question reading dutifully from his text book. She pinkened a little and had to admit it, he did have a nice body from what she could see, and the way that he moved suggested his knowledge in using it. Clicking her pen open she wrote an answer in the blonde's fluorescent pink binder,

'Even though I DON'T want to admit it, YES! He's the best looking piece of ass I have seen around these parts in a long while'

Giggling a little at first when she read the reply, Erasa proceeded to quickly smother it upon seeing the other girl's stern glare. She then quickly jotted down something else,

'I hope he has Gym with us! I can just imagine him in shorts and a tank top - Total drool fest'

Smirking, Videl thought the same thing to herself. She shifted a little and brought her attention back to things at hand; once and while indulging in little bouts of random fancy.

The next few periods of the school day had been boring as dirt, and the pretty teen was almost brain dead by the time she reached Gym class.

"Oh Vidi, I'm so glad we have P.E together! I couldn't stand being all _alone_! All these girls play, like, soccer and stuff! They might hit me with balls or something."

Sighing heavily, Videl tightened the draw strings on her exercise shorts and took a quick look around the gym. Their class appeared to be rather large, and included Sharpener and Gohan among a few others she knew.

"Erasa, no one is going to hit you with a ball as long as I'm around, O.K? There's no one stupid enough."

The blonde smiled vapidly and replied,

"Oh _yeah_...! That's true!...Heeeeyyy, you see Gohan? I was sooo right, he's hot shit in a tank top! Mmmmmm, I'm drooling Vidi...You think he'd go out with me?"

She did a double take at Erasa's speedy words.

"Uhh, I thought you liked Sharpener?"

"Oh, well, I suppose I still do. But hey, maybe I can make him jealous by dating Gohan! Oooohhh, I bet I could find out if he has the hotts for you too! Did you see his face in Hacteer's class when you laughed? I thought he was gonna jump you! Hahahahahahaahahha!"

The pretty teen turned cherry pop red and could barely sputter out a good defense,

"NO! W-what the fuckin' hell, b-but Erasa, I, I, d-don't even know the dude! Geeze, quit acting dumb, and NO, I don't think you can make Sharpener jealous that way! Errrrrrr..."

Giggling like a loon, the ditzy blonde bounced over to the volleyball net all the girls would be playing at. Still angry and still red, the dark haired girl stomped over a moment later to take a position closest Erasa's. It was another few minutes until everyone heard the screeching Phys Ed teacher,

"ALL RIGHT VERMIN! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS AT THE NETS AND I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT TEAM YOU WANT TO BE ON! JUST GET TO IT QUICK OR YOU'LL ALL BE RUNNING LAPS NEXT TIME!"

Hurrying quickly to meet Ms. Connell's demands, the class took their places without complaint.

After all, the bitchy cow was an ex-marine...Or at least that was what the rumors said.

Gohan situated himself in the first row at a net, where he could have more fun smacking the ball. A stockily built guy with green hair stood to his left, and a red headed kid with pockmarks stood to his right; Sharpener was on the opposing team, his desire being to show up the new kid.

"Hey _Gohan_, you know how to play volleyball? Connell says we're not supposed to spike it, but everyone does anyway..."

Raising an eyebrow, the demi-saiyajin said nothing in response, only urging the blonde to continue.

"Let's make this interesting, huh? Whoever gets the first spike offa the other, gets...how about 100 zeni? Sound nice? I'm sure a country bumpkin like you could use it! Ha ha!"

Gohan smirked and nodded his head in agreement. What was it about rich fucks that made them think they were better than everyone else?

"ALL RIGHT! TWO GAMES, ONE FIVE MINUTE BREATHER BETWEEN! YOU GOT IT!"

The class gave a half hearted "yeah" and then turned back to their opponents.

"O.K, START IT UP!"

And for the next twenty minutes the only thing that could be heard were grunts, pounding feet and smacking hands against rubber-plastic.

Gohan was playing well, (he had to dull down his power to practically nothing, of course) and hadn't let the ball hit the ground once in his area. The red headed kid, unfortunately, sucked at the game, so he had to compensate for him. That made it at least a bit more interesting.

For her own part, Videl was playing with usual anger and vigor, never letting the other team score even if she had to dive bomb for the ball. Huffing and sweating, she glanced to her right and spotted the newbie; her mouth hanging wide open when she saw he hadn't even started to breathe heavy yet. 'Geeze, guess I was right 'bout him knowing how to use his body! He most definitely has to be a martial artist or something...' she thought while punching the ball back over the net.

During the next ten minutes, she had caught herself sneaking peeks at Gohan more than a couple times. And more than a couple times started to feel drool pooling in her mouth over the lithe movements of his body. The problem with that, unfortunately, was her lack of attention messed up the girl's game. So after the sixth missed ball, Connell, who was notorious for her favoritism to anyone _other_ than Videl, began to scream,

"SATAN! QUIT GIVING SON THE ONCE OVER AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE GAME! YOU CAN CHECK HIM OUT ON YOUR OWN TIME, GIRL!"

Every single person in the gymnasium froze, shooting a look back and forth between the two previously named individuals. The more nefarious students, starting to point and whisper viscously; somehow, even though it had been years since grade school, that old chant 'whoever and whoever sittin' in a tree,-' was making it's miraculous come back.

Videl had never felt more humiliated then at that moment in time.

She was ready to go rip shit on _Ms._ Connell.

Red faced and puffing out breathes like crazy, she backed up slowly, looking at the door as if it was her Nirvana and the Gym was the depths of Hell. Erasa tried to ease up slowly, wanting to calm her down a bit, but found that Videl most assuredly did not want to be calmed. Whispering quietly, the blonde said,

"Hey, Vidi, it's okay, everyone_ knows_ that Connell's a mega bitch! No one's going to think anything 'bout this tomorows..."

Not trusting herself to speak for a moment, the pretty teen, after a few minutes, managed to calmly get out a reply,

"...You know what Erasa? I think I'm gonna go for a little walk. Tell that fuckin' LOUD MOUTH SKANK that I'm running laps instead!"

Giving a sharp glare to the rest of the class she yelled,

"And IT'S NOT TRUE!"

So, without another word, she turned, stomped smartly out the doors, and jogged over to the track field. Knowing full well that her little remark was going to land her in detention later.

After the champ's kid had left the building, a buzz of noisy gossip erupted, temporarily pausing the volley games.

"Hey, who the heck is Son!"

"I never heard of him, he new?"

"Shit, I been trying to get her since tenth grade!"

"Videl ain't nothin' special!"

"Yeah, just cause she got money and shit..."

Erasa, angry about the treatment of her friend, screamed at the Phys Ed teacher prompting the shocked woman into quick action.

"SHUT UP! ENOUGH TALKING, IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR HEART RATE UP! GET BACK TO THE DAMN GAME!"

Shrilly blowing her whistle, Connell jotted down Satan's name for later punishment.

Gohan hadn't moved an inch from his spot since he heard the teacher's yelling; hand hanging mid swing on it's way to serving the ball. Blushing himself, he didn't even have enough courage to turn and look at what happened to Videl after the 'loud mouth skank' comment. Slowly reacquainting himself with movement after a few moments, he glanced at Sharpener upon hearing him loudly talk,

"Ha! Connell's blind, Vidi was most definitely looking at me, not some dumb ass like Son, _the fuckin' stupid one_! Nya, nya! Guess, guess where he's from? Godamn redneck-ville! _Uh, I like mah sister a 'cause she be the only purty thing around, uh, here. A duh!_"

The couple daft cronies surrounding Sharpener laughed loudly at the moronic joke. It seemed their brain capacity was limited to only one or two syllable words. Quite annoyed now, Gohan smirked, tossed the ball high in the air, and spiked it straight at the brain-dead blonde's face.

And to think, he had really considered letting the other boy win their bet, so it wouldn't look funny that a 'country bumpkin' had beaten the crap out of a rich, city boy.

His father would've been proud.

Hell, Vegeta probably get a kick out of it himself.

The end of class saw the demi teen with 100 zeni in his pocket and a pretty wide smile on his face. It had been amusing watching the different colors Sharpener's face turned when he handed over the cash; some color, of course, had been major bruising from the volley ball, but that hadn't detracted from his enjoyment one bit. The other people in class had been awe stricken at the newbie's show of skill in handling a volleyball and it had been nice getting a couple high fives.

Sighing a little though, he recalled not seeing Videl come back from running laps, as he had found out she had done, afterwards from Erasa.

It was probably an accident though...

She was probably looking at something else; like the game maybe...

After a while Gohan seemed convinced that this was the reason, and managed to finally dislodge the mental picture of laughing blue eyes from his brain. For a while at least.

Being last in the showers, he had to flip the lights off on his way out. This didn't cloak his senses though, in fact, it enhanced them quite a bit. So, when he caught sight of pale-ish colored hair and a body skulking around, it wasn't the least bit surprising.

The smell also gave away the loser's identity too.

It was Sharpener.

Sighing, and ready to return home after such a long day, Gohan tapped him gently on the shoulder so as not to scare him, and asked sharply,

"You wanna talk to me Sharpener?"

Jumping a little, the other boy whipped around and backed up toward the locker room exit, where a little sunlight could be seen filtering through.

"Uhh, yeah! Umm, outside RIGHT NOW Son!"

Scratching the back of his head in annoyance, he followed the blonde outside into the cool air. Autumn had always been his favorite season; everything would change color and die, and the heat wasn't so bad. Sort of like how in the Summer it would be blistering, but as soon as the moon came up and the shadows came out, it was cool and very quiet. Anywhere it was fall reminded him of being at home with his dad.

Blowing out a soothing breath, the demi-Saiyajin stopped and waited for Sharpener to say his piece.

"I just want you to know, you fuckin' hick bastard, that I don't give a damn what you do, just as long as you stay the hell away from Vidi! You got that!"

Pushing a pair of sunglasses onto his face, very obviously trying to cover up a black eye, the oafish tow head frowned. Gohan raised his eyebrow and replied,

"...Why is it any of your business if I want to talk to Videl or not? Jeeze, I think she made it clear a couple of times that she didn't care for you-"

Pausing the rest of his sentence, he dodged to the side as Sharpener came at him with a fist. It was funny how his senses bordered on pre-cognition when it came to very, slow people.

"-or are you _really_ that dense, you don't realize it?"

Smiling calmly, he decided the blonde's shades would look better on him. So, without further preamble, he socked Sharpener lightly in the stomach, forcing the breath out of him and the glasses off of him. Still smiling, although now it looked more like a smirk, Gohan caught the flying Ray-Bans deftly between his thumb and index finger.

"Seeya later _Sharpie_."

The moron fell over with a loud plop; definitely out of commission for the next hour. Chuckling a little, the demi teen clutched his bag tightly over his left shoulder and slid the shades on over his eyes. Then, he ran off to find a good hiding place for take off.

Orange Star was _quite_ an interesting place.

_Out On The Track Field_

Videl couldn't believe Connell, _the bitch, _had given her a month's worth of detention.

Perched on the South bleacher's railing, she studied the azure sky for a long while; wondering vaguely if rain was in the forecast. It was strange, but she'd always been partial to Fall rain. Something about the icy drops hitting heated cement and equally heated bodies, just rubbed her the right way. Like a mother's soothing hands scratching the back of a child's head.

Sighing at the thought, the pretty teen slid down off the metal bar and grabbed her textbook from a near by bench. Usually, she would've left the offending object in her locker or with Erasa, but the blonde had a doctor's appointment, and Videl had never set foot inside a school building after hours. It was just a matter of principle.

Making her way onto firm ground, she started a bit at the sight of Gohan dashing out from behind the North bleachers. Instinct kicking in, Videl immediately ducked down so as not to be spotted. 'What the hell is he doing...? Well, maybe this is my chance to find out if he actually _does_ take a jet to school.' She snorted a little at that thought.

The pretty teen continued to watch, while tucking a loose strand of hair back into her pigtail, as the new kid made his way off of the grounds. Being a naturally curious and persistent person, she couldn't help but to follow quickly after his retreating form.

Orange Star was located on one of the main streets heading toward the busy center of West City; so when Gohan popped out onto the sidewalk, he was hoping to sneak into an out-of-the-way back alley before Videl could spot him.

Yes, he knew the cute girl was tailing him.

Impossible to overlook, the energy that surrounded her was like a bluish tickling of the senses, calming and disorienting at the same time. The demi-saiyajin had never felt anything quite like it before. Ha, maybe that was the reason he hadn't been able to concentrate in class that day.

Speedily threading his way through mass numbers of people, he wished desperately for the empty, quiet space of home. After being jostled a couple times by two rude businessmen and a hyper little girl, Gohan seriously considered the possibility of just going Super right then and blasting off into the air. It would be funny as Hell seeing everyone's shocked eyes and slack jaws if they saw that.

Brightening suddenly, he spotting a likely looking take-off point between two close sitting buildings. He dashed forward into the alley and jogged down toward a green dumpster sitting against a fence at the end. A dead end at that.

Judging the possibility of being spotted to be almost non-existent, he levitated for a second, and then shot off into the sky, heading for home on Mt. Paozu.

"Heh heh, _just_ weren't fast enough for me."

It was strange, but ever since he had met Videl, there had been a vague feeling of recognition...

Oh well, maybe it was just some bad sushi he ate.

_On The Ground_

Videl grumpily pushed a drunk looking man out of her way, trying like crazy to catch Gohan and not scream like a banshee at everyone while doing it.

"Damnit," she muttered quietly, "Where the hell did he go?"

Putting great effort into squeezing by a rather hefty woman, she spotted the tail end of an orange pair of pants making it's way into an alley. She sighed a little in relief and pursued aforementioned clothing with startling quickness.

Not pausing to look if her quarry was _actually_ in between the buildings or not, she called out triumphantly while turning the corner,

"Ha, ha, guess who caught-"

The pretty teen opened her eyes and peered into the shadows,

"-you..."

Sagging a little in annoyance, she growled a bit and shifted the textbook in her right arm to the left one.

Really, what was it about boys that made them so antsy in their pantsies?

Well, that wasn't _exactly_ her problem...

To be completely truthful, Videl was just pissed that the new kid had somehow slipped off. Cracking her knuckles distractedly, she turned around to make the usual walk home. With all the curious thoughts flinging around in her head, however, it was highly doubtful the amble would be an enjoyable one. 'I'm going to find out about you Son, count on that...'

_A Week Later..._

"Class," Mr. Hacteer called out brusquely over the din of talking students, "I want to make an announcement that in a few weeks time, we have been so kindly invited to visit Capsule Corp.! As most of you _should_ know, an opportunity such as this does not come along often, so, I am asking in advance that everyone be on their _best_ behavior, for you represent this school at all times, on and off the property. While leaving this period today, please make sure to take home a permission slip for signing. Now, open your books to page 123 where we will be taking a look at some history of the European language..."

Videl looked on boredly as the teacher started drawing horrible versions of land masses with a dry-erase marker. Looking to her right she saw Erasa and Sharpener talking animatedly with each other about the upcoming field trip. Smiling a little herself, the pretty teen had to admit some excitement at visiting one of the biggest conglomerate corporations ever created. Hell, every one _knew_ that C.C had made West City what it was, without it, they'd be little more than a hic village town.

"Hey, Vidi, isn't this awesome? I so wanna see if they'll give out free stuff! I could sure use another capsule for my red Porsche"

Erasa giggled insanely at the thought of her new car and tugged her tube top down a little flirtatiously. It was quite obvious she was trying to keep Sharpener's attention on herself and no one else.

"Yeah, I'd have to say this is real lucky. I wonder how the school managed to finagle a visit to the busiest and most important company around?"

Shrugging their shoulders, the two tow heads sitting close to her went back to chattering about shallow things.

Money.

Clothes.

Cars.

And how God-damned good looking they were.

Sometimes Videl wished with the desperation of a dying man, that she had a few friends with some brain matter, other than older people or cops.

"Achoo!"

Turning sharply to the right, she spotted Gohan hastily whipping his nose with a sleeve. Raising an eyebrow she wondered vaguely why he was late to class.

But _more_ than that, she was irritated at how he managed to slide into his seat without her noticing.

Biting her lip a little, and then smiling (surprisingly more gentle then planned) she said,

"Don't blow your brains out there, Gohan. You're gonna need those to survive."

The dark haired girl laughed a little at the face he made.

"Not feeling to well today?"

The demi teen blinked a couple times after being addressed by Videl. Why on earth was she being so nice? The past five days she had either bullied, or teased him relentlessly...Even though sometimes it seemed like a ploy to get him talking.

...Guess he hadn't pegged her completely right...

It was just that bluish aura of hers! It messed with his senses and made him feel a little funny in the stomach. Like he was either really hungry or had to throw up...or maybe it was her smile...Gah!..Something.

"No, I'm alright," he answered quietly, "Probably just someone talking 'bout me. Heh, more than likely my mother."

"Really? Tell me about it?"

He couldn't help it; she had such an, well, _overwhelming _countenance, it made him want to spill his guts on everything...Which, was one of the reasons he tried to avoid saying _anything_ about his home and mode of transport to school everyday. Reddening just a little, the demi teen flipped open his text book to the correct page and began to take some notes; even though he knew everything there was to know on European History.

Without looking up, he answered her question,

"Uh, you know, just regular parent stuff..."

Videl grunted and then tried, _once_ more, to engage the new kid in some semblance of conversation.

"You know... You never did tell me how you get to school in the morning."

Coughing just a bit, Gohan was about to put her off again, when,

"Vidi, would ya stop tryin' to talk to him? He's, you know, not _that_ interesting and..."

Sharpener trailed off when he saw the dark haired boy sitting below turn his head up and glare; a small reminder about what had occurred Monday afternoon. Videl didn't notice the exchange, however, because she was looking disinterestedly at the blonde, waiting for anything further he had to say.

Gripping his stomach a little tenderly, Sharpener muttered,

"Nothin' Vid, umm, just wondering if you and Erasa still wanna go for some food this afternoon."

The pretty teen glanced at her girlfriend and watched as she nodded her head happily in reply.

"Yeah, that sounds cool Sharp," glancing back to the left, her smile widened even further, "Why don't we invite Gohan too? I'm sure he'd like some awesome West City food."

Stilling immediately, the demi teen looked up in confusion and waited quietly for an explanation,

"How about it Son? You wanna have somethin' to eat with us? Come on," She cupped her chin in a small hand and stared unblinkingly at him, "I promise it'll be fun. Even Sharpener will shut his big mouth! Well, unless you already got plans with a _girlfriend_ or somethin'..."

Erasa started giggling brokenly at the new kid's extremely red face. Even though the girl was a few eggs short of a dozen, she knew when her friend was blatantly flirting with someone...

And it usually worked in reducing target male to a sorry pile of mush.

"Uhhhh, umm I, ah, huh?"

Videl had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his stuttering words. Now, it was time for the coup de grace... Reaching forward with her unoccupied hand, she pushed a wisp of dark hair out of his eyes, letting her fingertips run a little on his skull. She felt her insides squeeze just a little, when he let an almost unnoticeable tremor rack his frame.

"I said," She scooted a little closer, knocking her knees against his, "Do you wanna get somethin' to eat with us today?"

Sharpener scowled a little at the display, but had sort of resigned himself to the fact, a long time ago, that his interest was one sided . He would deal with Videl's rejection the way he always had since puberty; get piss ass drunk, cry for a while, and then crash something shiny and new.

Hey, he could afford it.

He was rich.

Confused, and getting more embarrassed by the moment, Gohan had to calm the unsettled feeling inside him as the dark haired girl tangled one of her long legs around his. He looked into her really big baby blues and swallowed thickly; desperately needing some space or she was going to look down and notice a _very_ big problem.

...It was weird too...

There was a kind of...sweetness, there, in her eyes...

Of course, that was beneath the thick layers of laughter, bravado and challenge.

...And she _just_ had to smell nice too...Like peppermint and something else he couldn't quite name.

Or maybe that 'something' was just her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure whatever, please just-"

"Mr. Son, Ms. Satan, do I have to send you both to the office for talking while I am? Please do the work that I have assigned in preparation for the field trip. It will be graded tomorrow in class, and I'm sure neither of you would like a bad mark."

Mr. Hacteer went back to explaining something to a couple confused students, and the rest of the crowd turned their heads away when Videl started glaring. Hey, they heard what happened in Monday's gym class, and quite a few people had gotten 'the threat' from the hero's daughter and her friends.

You get 'the threat' and you shut your mouth..

Smiling brightly, with just a hint of nerves twitching her lips, the pretty teen scooted away from Gohan and tried to still the suddenly rapid tattoo of her heart beat.

She _really_ hadn't been expecting that.

It had started out funny just embarrassing him a little, then, well, he started _looking_ at her..._Really_, looking at her like, he could see right through the flirty act...

And it was intimidating...

And it was soothing at the same time...

Trying to be as subtle as possible, since Mr. newbie and her two friends got scared into doing their work, she started to fan herself softly with a blue folder. It had gotten quite warm all of a sudden, even though the room must've been a cool sixty-five degrees.

Videl started a bit at the brushing of paper near her right arm, but in turning, she found it to be nothing more than a note Erasa slipped onto the desk.

'You okay?'

Smiling a little to reassure the caring blonde, she penciled in an answer,

'I'm FINE silly! I think it's just that burger I had for breakfast catching up to me.'

Strange how her girl friend was sometimes so intuitive about certain things, and then so brain-dead about others.

'Okay!'

Glancing discreetly past Videl's head, Erasa then jotted down something else,

'Wow, I hope you didn't give poor Gohan a boner! I really don't think the guy's used to, you know, flirting'

Rolling her eyes, the other girl answered,

'DUH! I could've told you that! Why do you think I started doing the whole bat-my-eyelashes, touch-his-hair routine? DAMNIT I been trying for a week to get him to do something with us! I made him agree to come ok, AND I made him agree fast!'

'Vidi, your SO bad'

She glanced at her friend and made a dismissive gesture. So what? If flashing a cute smile (as she had learned to do since the paparazzi started flashing bulbs her way) got something quicker and with less fuss, why not use it whenever? No one got bent out of shape over it.

Well, maybe this time _she_ got a little bent out of shape over it...

He had nice looking, broad hands...bet they'd feel _real_ good on her skin too...

WHERE THE HELL HAD THAT COME FROM!

Not feeling to good all of a sudden, Videl stuck her hand up straight into the air and asked to be excused to the bathroom. Upon being given permission, she pushed her textbook into Erasa's arms and walked swiftly from class.

Yeah, but she wasn't going to take a piss.

Reaching down, she clicked on her talkie and tapped into the cop frequency. Her true destination at that moment was the P.D., to see if Dale had any legwork that needed doing. The running around would distract her from analyzing some sudden feelings...

Ugh, fucking attraction...

_Back In The Classroom_

Poor Gohan...

He was just plain confused by what had happened.

His mother had dished out a few choice words about 'city girls' since school started at Orange Star...Really though, he thought she was just giving her usual over the top warnings and shit, but now?...Maybe she was a little right about their aptitude for, well, _forwardness_.

Sighing, and closing his eyes to the classroom's florescent lights, the demi teen reflected a bit on something big that happened two days previous.

_Flashback_

It really hadn't been his fault.

There were just so many people that needed saving from one thing or another, and he couldn't leave them all to rot and die! Turning Super, reappearing as the Gold Fighter, had been the only way Gohan could think of to cover his identity. How the heck was he supposed to know that some bystanders had cameras, and a reporter crew had been near by broadcasting about a new drug rehabilitation clinic? God damnit, the situation had been a freaking bus full of parpeligic children who were unable to escape crashing to their deaths!

How would he have been able to justify doing _absolutely_ nothing?

...How could he have justified it to his father...

Well, that didn't matter so much as putting it in the right light to his mother, who at present, was the real issue. Frankly, Gohan was dead petrified she'd forbid him from ever turning Super, making exceptions only for times when the world was endangered.

Unhappily, he had entered his home with those thoughts weighing at his mind. There had also been another matter which was bugging him too.

Videl.

She had been nosy as hell, teased him until he turned red, and dogged him like crazy about how he had jumped _so _high while playing baseball in Gym class that day. Which only happened because he had been, eh, _distracted_, when she bent over near by to tie her shoe. Oh, God, tight ass she had...

...But!

...She had also invited him out with her friends a couple times, and smiled real nice while giving directions, when he got confused about the quickest way to go for his next class...

If the demi teen didn't know any better, he would've put his money on her being slightly bi-polar.

"HEY! GOHAN! How was school! Was it fun! Mom wants to talk to you. Guess what? I SAW YOU ON THE T.V! Ohhhhh, Trunks was soooo jealous! You were on there saving people, and _Trunks_' family is only on when they do businessy stuff! Gosh it looked so cool Gohan! I can't WAIT 'till I can go to school!"

A little confused at his brother's rushed speech, he was at least able to gather their mom knew about his little, uh, 'hero detour,' in West City. The first couple times during the week he had managed to escape without being photographed, or at least publicized, but it seemed his luck just ran out and now his butt was on the five o'clock news.

He had been hoping that the reporter would give him one more day to figure out a plan.

Guess not.

Hanging his book bag neatly on the back of a kitchen chair, and loosening a button or two on his shirt, Gohan rubbed the back of Goten's head while passing slowly into the hall way. Stealing himself just a little, he shuffled quietly into the living room where Mrs. Chi Chi Son was busily dusting and rearranging knic-nacs; an obvious indicator of her annoyance or extra energy. And another indicator that someone was going to get a stern talking too.

"Hey mom...Uh, how was your day? Umm, 'Ten said you wanted to see me for something..."

Her back stiffened at his comment. Any other day he would have laughed, because it was _so_ easy sneaking up behind, and scaring the daylights out of his mother. But she was angry and not in the mood for playing, so he kept his mouth shut.

"My day was just fine Gohan."

The words were curt and bit into his own irritated mood like a poison, effectively making the end of the day even worse. Pushing up his sleeves in an almost habitual manner, the demi teen leaned sullenly to the side of the doorway, and waited patiently for the whole spiel he knew would be forthcoming.

"You WERE NOT supposed to draw attention to ANY of your abilities, IN ANY way. You WERE NOT supposed to be acting like MR. HERO. YOU WERE, however, supposed to be going discreetly to and from school. NO side quests, NO stunts, NO RESCUE MISSIONS! I thought that when WE AGREED you could go to regular school for this last year, I had made it CRYSTAL CLEAR what the stipulations were! Was I UNCLEAR! Did I speak in foreign TONGUE! Do I only talk TO HEAR MYSELF!"

With each shouted word, Gohan flinched a little and watched as his mother emphasized her points by sharply pushing a broom across the floor. He was only a tad nervous she might use the instrument to clock him over the head, but even that 'tad' made him stand up straight and take a loosely defensive stance.

Hey, his natural talent didn't come _solely _from his father.

"Look, mom, I'm really sorry. I screwed up big time, but I couldn't help it! What did you expect me to do? Keep flying on past, while some poor kids die! NO. What do you think dad would-"

Chi-Chi cut him off with a stern finger and 'tch' sound. Pushing a couple strands of dark hair, that had only recently begun to turn gray, back behind her ear, she put her broom aside and motioned Gohan to sit down.

He did so, albeit, a little warily.

It was painfully common knowledge how his mother's temper would spark from nothing, and he didn't particularly feel like picking wood bristles from his hair incase she felt like reclaiming her weapon. He watched carefully as she sat down next to him and rubbed the bridge of her nose, like her sinuses hurt or something.

"Gohan...Yes, I know I can't stop you, but sometimes, I wish I could. I know that sounds terribly selfish of me, but..."

She turned her head to look at him straight in the face, and in an eerily common gesture, reached up to push some of his bangs out of the way.

"I just want you to be alive, and safe, and happy...I know what your father would've done, okay? And, damnit, I know you'd do the same thing...I can't win can I?"

The last was said in a partly desperate, and partly amused voice. Like an epiphany that was years in coming.

"...Sorry mom...If you wanna know the truth, I think you win a majority of the time anyway! That's gotta cheer you up some, right?"

Turning her head, Chi Chi began to shake with laughter over her son's statement. After a few minutes she had calmed enough to stand, stretch, and move toward the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Before the week's up, I expect you to visit Bulma while you're in the city. If you really want to play Superman, I want you to be completely incognito while you do it. I'm not having some second rate tabloid reporter, find out about who you are and then come here to dog your brother and me. Why do you think I chose the recluse life in the first place?...Damn, when I was a girl I had to deal with people all the time because I was a princess of sorts! Stupid Pan-Fry mountain...I was glad when that old pervert Roshi blew it to kingdom come. Bah!"

Gohan blew out a cleansing breath at his mother's exit and then collapsed onto the sofa.

He had escaped certain grounding...

But now it looked like he had to actually get into the business of saving people. The truth was he had only come across the trouble, he never actually _pursued _it. Well, it would be kind of cool to save people like Spider man or something...

Would he have to think up smart battle repartee too?

Man, all this over a bus load of handicapped kids.

_Back In The Classroom_..._Again_

Gohan rubbed his eyes groggily. He had been training harshly with Vegeta as of late, and it was becoming a problem to get up on time in the mornings. Frankly, he thought the older Saiyajin was getting just a tad obsessive; every time he went over there Bulma complained about this, that, and how they weren't doing _it_ anymore. God, like he wanted to hear about _that_.

Yeah, that reminded him too.

He would have to stop by there _again_ after, uh, early dinner? with Videl and her friends. There was still that promise to his mother he had to keep.

Note - I kinda liked how this chapter came out. And I know Sharpener seems like more of a dick than he should, but I really wanted to type up the last scene. I just think Gohan looks so _good _in sunglasses...- Besides, I think Gohan was being pretty damn accepting of some of the crap thrown at him, and it's like the first day of school.

And another hit for Neptunes Tsunami, you are _bitchin'_! Bang, Bang, for the clever little other cookies who got it!


	3. Naughty, Naughty

1Disclaimer - DBZ belongs to, you know who...Wild Horses is credited to Rolling Stones. K? I'll even do it in bold letters- WILD HORSES BELONGS TO ROLLING STONES AND ANY OTHER PEOPLE WHO WERE INVOLVED WITH IT'S MAKING. Happy day wasn't that pretty?

Note - I'm super duper srry that took SOOO long, but the reason's long too so I won't go into it. If you really wanna know you can write me or something. I'm a gastric venter. Heeh not as bad as it sounds. I also combined a couple chapters but there's nothing missing or added to the story. Promise. This here is a new chappie. Enjoy!

**Don't Marry Me**

Chapter 3 - Naughty, Naughty

Sitting in the passenger seat of a cruiser, Videl watched the changing scenery of Central Avenue with little interest. Dale, as per her hopes, did have a little work ready when she arrived at the P.D. that morning. He explained, over a badly made cup of coffee, that some junkie violated his parole by skipping town for a couple days. On his return he carried a large amount of some ammonia chemical. This chemical was apparently very valuable in creating Meth, a largely favored party drug for the classy and not so classy set of West City.

Anyway, long story short, they were planning to bust the guy for possession of stolen property, (the tanks had specific serial numbers, the perp had been watched for a while, etc, etc.) and cut him a deal if he was willing to sell out some underground "labs..." Which he would be most willing to do once _she_ got through with him...

Sighing a little, Videl shifted her body away from the window and placed a heavy boot against the dashboard. Tailor, the cop who was driving, twitched her pointy nose at the action.

"You _know_ that scuffs up the dash, and I'd really prefer that this car stay spotless, Ms. Satan."

Eyes narrowed, the pretty teen bent down to fiddle with the radio dial; she definitely needed some music to drown out the witch's reedy voice.

"H-Hey! There might be a call and we won't be able to hear it if the radio's on! This is very unprofessional."

"Shut up, will you? We're making an arrest right now, were not on beat duty, so there's absolutely no reason why dispatch would contact us. Besides, I have my talkie, and a beeper just in case. God."

That shut her mouth tight. Perusing through a couple more stations, Videl finally came to a stop on one of her favorite songs.

So she was secretly a sappy romantic. Big fucking deal!

("Wild Horses" - Rolling Stones)

_Childhood living is easy to do_

_The things you wanted I bought them for you_

_Graceless lady you know who I am_

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

Singing along in a beautiful soprano, Videl recalled the first time hearing 'Wild Horses' with her mother at West Cross Hospital. During the early teenage years, she had been inside medical walls more times than were worth remembering, and still broke out in cold sweats whenever entering a doctor's office to get some prognosis.

Her mom...

She would talk a lot about her childhood on the good days. On the bad days...Well, she would listen, even through the brain fog induced by numerous painkillers, to every inane thing her daughter had to say. And, as time went on, she would _only_ listen more and more...

Sometimes, their talking would turn to the subject of love, and how important it was to find it, and embrace it with _all_ the heart...Because no one can ever give _half_ a heart away.

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_

_Now you decided to show me the same_

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

Videl turned suddenly, upon hearing Tailor's off key alto join into the music. She blinked, and then laughed a little; that certainly restated the lesson about judging a book by the damn cover. Removing her foot from the dash, she watched as they approached a seedy looking building in the overcrowded tenements of Lower West City. Clotheslines hung window to window, people yelled in various dialects, weather animal or human, and children played in the middle of the street. This kind of place had been her home once; before her father had become a rich and famous liar.

_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie_

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried_

_Let's do some living after we die_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

Both smiling a little, they pulled into a crappy looking parking lot; an unmarked cop car following closely behind.

"You know, that was the song that played when I met my husband twenty seven years ago. We were twelve and at a dance...Hmm, I kept stepping on his foot too."

Looking confused for a moment, the pretty teen climbed out of the car, and then started laughing in weird realization. The witch had gone and said something funny.

"I really don't see the humor Ms. Satan."

Gulping in breaths like a fish she managed a reply,

"No, you probably wouldn't."

Tailor twitched her nose (an increasingly annoying habit) and began walking towards the other two officers who were standing by a dented chain link fence. Sighing, Videl checked for her gun, which was carefully strapped to her upper leg, and followed after. Ah, the smell of bum crooks in the morning.

Thinking back to the classes left behind, she was immensely thankful that Orange Star had been willing to compromise with the P.D. They agreed to let her leave the premises for a set number of hours per week as partial gym, and extra community service credit. She would continue to be allowed these freedoms as long as A, her attendance in first period class was done, and B, her grades stayed above or at a 3.0 average. Luckily, these things were relatively simple for her to take care of. Videl could selfishly enjoy the work she loved to do with no stress laid onto her or her father. Well...her father would still stress anyway.

"Alright, Ms. Satan. We've decided that Fishlorn and Utz will head up the back way, and we'll take the front. You know the drill from there."

Yeah, she knew the drill. It still made her blood rush and her heart thump in anticipation of a fight. A lot of times there wasn't, but, every once in a while, some dumb shit would try something. That's when she felt truly needed.

_Five Minutes Later_

They were at the perp's door, the smells of foreign food wafting through the air, cries of babies and yelling couples barely muffled by the cardboard walls. To Videl, the situation was both real and surreal. Strange and incredibly familiar. She had done the same thing a week or two before but that didn't mean the outcome would be the same. Having a great intuition meant jack for what was going to happen in the next second.

Tailor knocked three times on the door and called out to 'Domino Ortega,' the man who was dealing the chemical. No answer was offered. They nodded to each other and proceeded to kick in the door...

Sadly, making the arrest had been simple and clean; there was barely a struggle. The station would take care of questioning and Videl had finished all the appropriate paperwork by the time Orange Star let out. So, after bidding her cop pals goodbye she dashed for Main street and to the back of the school where her friends would be waiting. And, if he was good to his word, Gohan as well.

_Behind The School_

"Oooohh, I hope Videl's all right...I hate it when she leaves for the Police people without telling us!"

Sharpener nodded his head at the blonde who was on the verge of tears...For Videl being _five_ minutes late. He really didn't get cry-baby girls, which was one of the main reasons why he liked his tough friend in particular. Closing his eyes, Sharpener leaned against the school's outer brick wall, and proceeded to ignore Erasa's sobs. He had his own problems with a certain 'extra' person that got invited along...

Bah, there was nothing great about Gohan, the guy was just good at sucker punching. (Yeah keep trying to convince yourself of that Sharpie! Hehhheee)

"Yeah! There she is! Oh, thank goodness!"

Almost falling over from a heart attack, Sharpener glared at the squealing girl and then turned his sights to the bouncing dark beauty headed there way. He wondered, while wiping away some drool, if she even knew her boobs moved like that when she ran.

"Hey, E-Erasa, (whoosh) I just ran like, a mile to get here in time, but I was still late! I'm sorry."

"No worries, it was only a couple minutes, we still got a long while for some fun!"

Rolling his eyes, Sharpener started to speak up. He hated being ignored for any long period of time.

"Yah, look, let's get going 'cause I'm starved."

"Where's Gohan?"

Chewing on her lip for a moment, Erasa answered slowly,

"I think he said he'd be a few minutes...But to wait, if that was alright. Oh, he's sooo polite! I wish I had a boyfriend so sweet. I'd bet he'd carry a girl if she said one word about her foot hurting a little..."

Videl practically gagged and Sharpener didn't look much better, so, without another word, she shot off toward the boy's locker room exit. He might try to bolt anyway, despite what the blonde said.

Coming up to the slate colored door she waited impatiently for, hopefully, what might turn into a good friend...or something more...

BAD THOUGHT!

The pretty teen clenched her jaw shut and began to tap her foot impatiently on the ground. Damnit, if this shit didn't stop she was gonna start fantasizing about the guy _while_ he was around!

"Come on Gohan, I'm kinda hungry too."

_Inside The Locker Room_

The aforementioned demi-Saiyajin was calmly looking around for his shirt, as it seemed to have gone missing in the span of five minutes. Finally coming across the white button up, 'mysteriously' stuffed into an empty locker, (One guess who, wheee hee) he slipped his shoes on and headed toward the door.

Still struggling with the small buttons (damn evil buttons), he walked quickly out into the warm afternoon. He would've kept walking too, if his senses hadn't stopped him with the presence of Miss Blue Energy. Looking up slightly confused, Gohan waited quietly in case she had something to say.

Videl could only choke on her spit when Gohan looked up at her, and she saw his shirt was still half way unbuttoned. 'Mmm...no...coheeerent...speakyy...' were among her most intelligible thoughts at the moment.

Her body, though, knew exactly what it wanted, even if her head couldn't process it correctly. Feeling that sudden melty warm sensation in her tummy, she turned pink, then red, and, for some sick reason, continued to stare at him (or, more correctly, his chest) without blinking.

Okay...So she had been right about him being some kind of martial artist, because he _definitely_ didn't look like no hulking body builder. What did that dumb shit therapist say about her overactive emotions...? Count to five or some brain trippy crap like that...Errrr.

"1..."

I really wanna just walk over there...

"2..."

Run my palms over those dark spikes of hair on his head until it tickles...

"3..."

Follow the path of that little drop of water on his chest with my tongue...

"4..."

...I wonder how big he is...

"5! Fucking damn stupid hell! What the hell does that dumb bitch know! That didn't help one bit!"

Closing her eyes harshly, which only seemed to make it worse, the pretty teen spun away and

spoke in a slightly embarrassed tone,

"W-We're waiting by the, Mmm, oak tree, near the, uhhh, Chem. Lab exit. S-So when you're ahhh, ready...k?"

She ran off like a jumped rabbit, crossed her heart, and pleaded with God to stop her descriptive imagination. Or at least make her think everyone was unattractive.

Damn.

Even if she _did _think everyone was butt ugly...Gohan would still be the equivalent of a chip bag to a kid with the munchies. Gloriously yummy.

NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY! Stop thinking bad thoughts Videl!

Confused again, which seemed to be a very common ailment lately, Gohan finished up the buttons on his shirt. He was stopped from moving forward though, a strange scent peppering the air. What the hell was that?

It definitely wasn't perfume, shampoo, or any other girly products he'd ever gotten a whiff of.

However, it did smell really...nice. That was a stupid word to use. Not nice...indescribably good. Good enough that he was pretty sure he was getting a hard-on...

WHAT!

Bad, bad, bad...Think something else.

Videl biting her very pretty, and very full lips...

NOT HELPING!

Videl flirting with her eyes...Those very wide, blue eyes...

STILL NOT HELPING!

Videl jumping UP, and DOWN, during Volley ball, and bending over to tie her shoe, and-

DAMNIT, STOP IT ALL READY!

The demi teen managed to tamp down his raging hormones to only a dull throb in the pit of his stomach. Okay...So he had bad thoughts before, but maybe doing a little more heavy duty meditation would be a good idea.

Twenty minutes later found the foursome at one of the outdoor burger stands that West City was quite well known for. Gohan had found it easier to loiter near the back of the group since getting near Videl made him feel funny, being near Sharpener was just a trial of patience and Erasa... Well, she made Bulma's Mom sound like a whiskey toned siren. He was sure his ears started to bleed when she screamed about a cute puppy. The puppy, sadly, looked at him like, 'what do you know 'bout pain, bub? I got three like her at home.' The dark haired boy instantly promised to do volunteer work down at the shelter, and save poor puppies from screeching harpies.

Harpies?

He was spending way to much time around Vegeta.

"Gohan?"

Shaking his head, the demi teen smiled weakly at Videl, who appeared to have been calling his name for the last five minutes. He refused to make eye contact though, since that would just embarrass him...a lot.

"What?"

"What do you want to eat? I'm buying."

Ouch. Wrong thing to say to a hungry saiyajin.

"Well, if your being so generous..."

She looked cross for a moment as if battling something in her head. The girl probably didn't even realize she had the most expressive features...Shaking his head sharply again he concentrated on how _food_ was what he wanted. Not Videl and her pouty lips...That looked like cherries. FUCK!

"Yeah, I'm bein' _real_ generous."

"Seven cheeseburgers, five hamburgers, three things of french fries, six milkshakes- two vanilla, four chocolate, ten ice-cream bars, five sodas - three cherry, and two orange..."

Videl looked awestricken, her pretty mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Ah-anything, else...?"

He smiled that classic Son grin that easily made her let go of a lot of money.

"Can I get five onion rings too?"

Nodding dumbly, she doled out the rest of the group's orders and then they went to snag a table with one of those neat umbrellas on it. Ten minutes later each of them had food, Erasa and Sharpener being the only ones with a relatively normal sized amount. Gohan was just..._Well_, a Saiyajin, and Videl, surprisingly, had quite a bit too.

"It's that constant adrenalin. At least three times a day, bare minimum of course, some freak-a-doo with a gun waves it at innocent people...So, of course, they call me in to kick some major ass. _You_ know Erasa, I'm always jittery afterwards, right?"

The blonde sipped her soda and nodded in agreement. Gohan was still devouring his food with remarkable speed so he really only had one ear on the conversation. The pretty teen punched him in the arm, her finger's squishing with ketchup and mustard.

"Are you listening! Damn, boy, how do you breathe?"

Choking and burping somehow, he replied politely,

"Through my nose. I think. I never really give it much thought cause I'm eating. I don't usually contemplate then. It's, Mmm, a family trait, you could say."

Videl giggled a little, a strangely cute sound that wasn't heard often by _anyone_ at the table; very old friends included. Gohan blushed and returned to his food with renewed gusto, while Sharpener, seated next to Erasa, just made a grunting sound.

_Ping! _

No one else noticed it, except her. The pretty teen watched as a young woman fell to the ground with a hundred shopping bags pulling from her grasp.

_Ping!_

It went straight through the striped material of a table umbrella not more than five feet from them, right through someone's soda cup, and into the soft dirt.

_Ping!_

A man yelled about his leg and a woman started screaming about blood, and 'Oh my god she's dead!' Videl felt that slight pressure at the base of her skull that meant full blown headache soon.

Sighing, she stepped up onto the table, and, finding that it wasn't high enough to see the direction of the sniper, put a foot on Gohan's shoulder for a better perch. She was incredibly surprised at her ability to stand on him like a freaking chair. Was he really that strong? He wasn't even making a face, only looking a trifle curious.

"What are you doing Videl?"

She didn't answer. Judging the angle and direction...a moving shadow on top of the West City Co-op building, and then another bullet ricochet by. More screaming.

"Videl, OH MY GOD WE'RE BEING SHOT AT! VIDEL GET DOWN, OKAY?"

Erasa had to be kidding...Or, knowing her, probably not.

"Listen guys-" She paused to vacate the strange spot, "-Get down, yell for the store owner to call the cops. I gotta take care of this."

Videl smiled that smile that seemed to soothe everyone...but it didn't work on her newest friend.

"What are you going to do!"

The bullets had been like screaming, Gohan had heard the first one _as_ it was being shot. At first the noise hadn't been placeable, since it reverberated from one area to another...but then he realized that was because of the consecutive shooting. He placed the sniper about three minutes before Videl climbed on him, and that _smell_ distracted him...God, was it her? Crap.

"I just gotta take care of this, then we can eat again I guess. Heh, you're done though, so never mind."

She said it so calmly...To fucking calmly. Didn't she realized her little human body wasn't gonna stand up to bullets! His mother had never been so stupid and she, at one time, had been the world's strongest woman.

Videl started toward the building after she saw he wasn't moving. He was such a strange guy...Quiet, and then he'd say something that truly made him seem like he was out back in the boonies...and then he was so damn polite! Then he'd go and say something insightful. God, who was he! Really!

"Wait!"

Gohan grabbed her arm as gently as he could manage under the pressing circumstances, but at her shocked face loosened his hand a little more. She continued to look at him like he was a nut case and started to struggle a little. Then her eyes widened like she realized something.

"Oh, that's sweet. You probably don't know I work for the police. It's kinda like a would be rookie job, but it's okay I know what I'm doing. So, _let go of my arm_."

It was a nice warning, but a warning nonetheless. Gohan continued holding, a stubborn look crossing his face. Thanks, mom.

"You've gotta be...you're joking right? Even if you _are_ a martial artist, I'd still kick your ass. You wanna know why? Cause _your_ Private Ryans are easily accessible! Now let me go, Gohan!"

Removing his hand like it had been burnt, the demi teen looked a tad put out by her last comment. He apologized hastily and continued to stand still as she ran off toward the building across the street; her movements dodgy so the sniper couldn't get a clear shot.

"The dumbest..."

Erasa motioned for him to get down, but her and Sharpener were so caught up in their own fear and worry, they didn't notice as he ran off with that lovely super speed of his.

Videl had warned the manager of the building to lock the upper doors behind her, and to not, under any circumstances, evacuate the building until they got in touch with the police. She had already radioed in her presence at the scene.

The dead calm that came next was strange and very much a defense mechanism. Truthfully, her heart was fluttering like a butterfly and she felt like she needed to use the ladies room. Whether to throw up or go, hadn't been determined.

Taking the stairs two at a time, she pushed the roof door open to bright sunlight and was careful to close it silently. Now, it was time to go on instinct. Moving from the back of a large sign screwed into the concrete, to a protruding vent, she searched for the sniper. He was there, to the north of her; definitely a male human, with a coat and hoodie on so she couldn't make out ethnicity. He was crouched over his rifle and talking loud enough to make out. Was there someone else around! Shit.

"Fucking bitch. I told her. I told her! Not to fucking mess with me! I told her what would happen, I said this would happen. I said I'd do myself in after. I TOLD HER! Fucking whore..."

Videl's eyes widened. Okay, so he was insane. That just made it easier. Right. She wiped the sweat on her fore head and rubbed at the back of her neck. Oh, that headache was coming on strong. She'd need a Vicodin, ice pack, and her bed after this. Thank God it was Friday.

Carefully removing her boots, the pretty teen began to make a silent way forward, her feet testing out the ground before hand so no rocks moved or debre rustled. She finally got up behind him. A pressure point could work, but then her gut immediately dismissed that; with his thick clothing she could miss, and either kill or not do anything to him. Both outcomes would get her in big, deep, doo-doo.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

Videl had to bite her tongue harshly to keep from screaming. The guy was a kook! Oh, man. Releasing a breath slowly and silently, she grabbed him around the neck, dragging him backwards a little. He seemed to be one step ahead of her though. Whipping his arm back he cracked the butt of his riffle against her cheek, nose and eye. Ouch. That would probably leave some bruises. The pretty teen attempted to trip him, while tightening her choke hold, but only managed to get herself hit again. Finally, getting dizzy from his repetitive whacks, she released him and fell awkwardly on her butt; her back a couple feet from the edge.

The man looked pissed beyond all reasoning and since he wasn't holding his gun correctly anyway, tossed it aside.

"FUCK! You're all the same! All whores and nosy little bitches! Well, hahahah I guess I broke that pretty nose of yours!"

Videl felt that headache pounding even worse, her ears rang and her face hurt like all hell. Getting up, she managed to tackle him to the ground but then he started kicking and hitting her again, and since she was already dazed, her hands didn't seem to go fast enough to block them. Finally he tossed her off, her body rolling to a stop near his bag of bullets and other parts.

"Bitch! You know, I'm gonna enjoy doing this MYSELF! You're all the goddamn same!"

The sound that issued from him was so inhuman, Videl shivered in response. God...He couldn't have done that much damage to her body with just regular boots and gloves! She glanced wearily at his shoes. Steeltoe. Great. Dry heaving a little, the dark haired girl got onto her hands and knees, practically falling back down with the watery shift the world took.

"Hahhhhaaa! So funny! You hurting a little, stupid bitch!"

He came up to her prone form and started kicking viscously. Getting worried when everything went a little gray, she started gagging on the blood in her mouth. Fucker busted her lips.

Then something _very_ bad happened.

Feeling a slight whoosh of air, Videl noticed that the jerk had lifted her up...and was leaning precariously over the side. It went down forever... To the concrete ground filled with blaring sirens and people screaming, 'she's gonna fall!'

He was gonna drop her off the fucking side of the building.

She struggled weakly, began screaming, (even though the screaming shook up her head like crazy) clawed at his face and managed to knock off his stupid gas station hat in the process.

This can't be true! She didn't want to die like this!

Suddenly, Videl heard the distinctive putter of chopper blades. Oh, God let them help her.

"Put down the woman now. There's nowhere for you to go. You can be given leniency if you show some mercy, a little good will."

Leniency her ass. He was gonna fry for multiple murder. Even if she had to stick his dick in a light socket to do it.

The wack job seemed to feel the same way, because he smiled, in a very demented way, and flipped off the copter.

"You want me to put her down! Okay I'll put the bitch down permanently!"

It felt like everything stopped. Even her heart. But then it sped back up impossibly quick.

God, no.

Continuing to struggle, with even more vigor than she thought possible after her injuries, the pretty teen managed to land a nice jagged scratch down his face. Fucking prick just laughed as he let go. She made a grab, and felt disgusted when his glove tugged off. Brass knuckles. _Asshole_.

Okay...So this is how Videl, daughter of the world's savior, is gonna die. Squished like a pancake. She was worried that maybe her calmness was a tad weird, but then it came. The screaming. Her, and about a million people below. She wondered if it was true what they said about having a heart attack before you hit the ground. And then she realized it probably didn't matter much at that point.

Then something odd came to her. It was that memory of how painfully shy Gohan had looked when she flirted with him a little. And, strangely, how much she was gonna miss not being able to tease him again...Self pity kicked in next; dying a fucking virgin was just so not cool. What a sick joke that one was.

...Why wasn't she falling to her death?

Videl looked up into the beautiful features of the Gold Fighter, and could barely control her startled jump. When the hell had he...? Okay, she was floating...It was a weird feeling...

This was the second time her secret Hero had saved the day. Finding the glitter and shock wearing away quickly, she took stock of his appearance. White shirt, orange...pants? Did he go to their school! That was some food for thought. Glancing at his shoulder, the pretty teen felt the world slide out from beneath her...err, metaphorically speaking of course.

Ketchup and mustard stain.

It was the exact spot she had splattered Gohan.

Looking even closer at his face, Videl mentally changed the hair color and eye color.

Oh, dear God... She seemed to be invoking His name a lot lately.

"G-Gohan?"

The Gold fighter looked to the side and set his piercing eyes on the girl in his arms. Mouthing the word shit, he watched as she started to smile, and then laugh hysterically. Guess it was that shock thing. He shifted a little to silence her and then glared as he spoke,

"We'll talk in a few minutes."

"It's true. It's true!"

His tardiness in arriving had been, in part, due to the problem he was facing now. Recognition. Videl was incredibly astute (something he'd learned during their week together in class) and, after a few minutes calm thought, he had grown leery about showing up as the "Gold Fighter." He'd also been worried about the news crews and his mother's ringing admonitions. Catching only the last couple minutes of the fight from a neighboring building, he'd wallowed in indecision until the small form of his...Friend? had gone flying out into emptiness.

The demi teen had dashed all shit aside and phased to catch her body.

Looking to the left he spotted the criminal, who was scuttling backwards toward the exit. He dropped down on to the concrete roof, and gently put down Videl, as she seemed to be having a hard time standing up. Then he turned to address the darkly clothed man,

"Are you done?"

The man made a half whimpering, half choked noise and nodded his head in absolute fear. He'd read the newspapers. He'd seen the TV clips. It was better to rot in jail then get beat senseless.

Videl dry heaved once more and quickly made friends with the ground. Before blacking out, she gripped the Fighter's leg and muttered incoherently,

"I..wanna do that too."

Gohan heard the police thundering up the stairs, so he figured the defeated girl would be okay for now. Crouching down, he pushed one of her thick pig tails away from her face, and felt a slight anger overcome him. Fucking caught up in his own worries that he'd let her get beat black and blue. A pretty face like hers shouldn't be bruised like that. Damnit, always to slow. Always to late. Straightening, he phased over to psycho man and raised his ki a little. The man pissed his pants and fainted. Oops. He hadn't meant to raise it that much but, oh well, he didn't waste much guilt over it.

Diving off the building, Gohan immediately felt the cleansing lull of flight. It was an illusion though, because soon he'd be thrust into the hub-bub of Capsule Corp. and a new life as a super hero, if everything worked out. And now Videl knew who he was. What would she do? What he wouldn't give to just lock himself in the GR with Vegeta and draw blood until all the guilt, everything, went away...

_Twenty minutes later_

"Hey Gohan! Why are you here?"

Trunks had been doing a simple routine on the C.C front lawn but had flopped down at the sight of the older demi.

"I have to ask your mum something. Is she inside?"

"Yeah. Her and dad were arguing so she told me to go outside and do stuff. Errrr, it's so annoying cause I was watching some toons! But maybe if you wanna talk to mom they'll stop so I can go back inside."

Gohan looked a little apprehensive at entering the den of the beast; the beast being Bulma of course. He'd rather fight a hundred Freezas than deal with her on a bad day. Hunching his shoulders, and putting on his best warrior look, he walked slowly into the house. It was better to deal with the genius, since she inflicted pain with her voice, than with his mother, who inflicted pain with her frying pan. The demi teen had to suppress a shudder at some choice memories of that special melee weapon. Upon entering the kitchen he looked up toward the far wall, where a series of strange sounds could be heard.

Ugh...oh God. Why the hell didn't he use his sensing abilities!

"Uh! Who's your woman! Say my name! Say it!

They were banging against the wall! Aww, fucking hell! Gohan quickly spun around and tried to block out the horrible grunting and moaning sounds. Didn't they know their son was just outside!

"BULMA!"

"Ah, that's right...Oh, good boy, good-GOHAN!"

The demi teen, fearing the wrath of Vegeta, screamed his apologies and ran for his life. Tomorrow! He'd do this Tomorrow, after repeatedly bashing his head against a tree until all memory was erased.

"Hey, Gohan! Are they done arguing? Where are you going?"

"Trunks, they're _definitely_ done arguing, but PLEASE don't go inside! I promise you'll regret it, and I'm going the fuck home!"

Looking a little blown over, Trunks slowly started another routine as a grin came to his face. He'd learned another new Word. The little demi wondered what 'fuck' meant? Maybe he could ask his Mom. Or dad. It all depended.

Note- you think that was all right? I thought it was kind of funny. Next chapter's gonna proby be about Gohan, _finally_, getting his Saiyaman outfit. And Videl asking about flight lessons. Oh, and I'm starting another G/V fic, but it'll be AU and a tad more fast paced than this one. This one I wanted to really touch on the growing love and the many emotions invested in it. Gohan's problems and Videl's problems, and all the weirdness of their lives. It'll get a little more, you know, complex with the tournament, saiyaman, lessons and the visit to capsule. Ta ta. Oh! And I'll try to make updates a bit quicker you know? Thanks, as always, to cool peeps who review! Or rant, I've a sympathetic ear, and I'm willing to pat backs or take crap. But not to much. I'll cry and never write again! Heheheh.


End file.
